Not So Hard
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Teddy thought that asking Victoire to marry him would be the hardest thing he'd ever done. But with a little advice from her father and his godfather, it turned out to be not so hard, after all.


"Harry, Mr. Weasley... Glad you could come. Glad you could come..." Teddy paced up and down in front of the two older men.

"What are you so nervous about, Teddy? What did you do?" Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his godson.

"I didn't do anything wrong, okay? I asked the two of you here to make sure that I _don't_ do anything wrong!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Oh?" Bill raised an eyebrow. "You asked both Harry _and_ myself here for this... does this have something to do with Victoire?"

"Yeah... Yeah, it does..." Teddy stopped pacing and took a seat in front of the two men.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I... well, I want to propose to Victoire."

Harry and Bill remained silent and for a minute, Teddy was sure he'd _really_ done it then.

He kept watching Bill especially, wondering if perhaps, he could make a run for it if it came down to that. He might be a fully trained Auror now and had been for a few years, but Bill.. Bill had been a Cursebreaker for longer than he'd even been alive and would know some rather nasty things to do to him...

"Well, I can't say I disapprove..." Bill spoke after a while. "You treat her well and she really seems to love you..."

"Ginny and Lily will be delighted. Not more than Victoire herself though, and perhaps her sister..." Harry cracked a smile. "So... it's proposal advice you're looking for from us, eh?"

Teddy nodded, swallowing nervously. "I don't want to mess it up and well, Mr Weasley, you're her dad. I figure you'd be one of the people who'd know her best and Harry... well, you're my father figure and I figure... you'd help me too..."

"Well, you know what she likes, don't you? Build off that. You know her favourite flower, her favourite food, things she likes to do..." Bill advised.

"But don't go too overboard with it all. You want to treat her like your queen, but you don't want to smother her." Harry added.

Teddy smiled. "She _is_ my queen already, Harry. I just want to make it official. We've been dating since our school days and it's been a while since both of us left..."

"At least I can be sure that you're not rushing into it, _young man._ " Bill mock glared at the young Metamorphmagus.

"Bill, I think you'll want to stop trying to scare Teddy away. Victoire would never forgive you if you did. Nor would Fleur, Ginny, Lily... and let's not forget your _own_ mother..." Harry said, counting them of on her fingers.

Teddy saw Bill shudder and suppressed a grin.

"Oh no. _That..._ that wouldn't be good at all..." His girlfriend's father looked truly horrified at the thought.

Harry chortled at Bill's expression. "Listen, Teddy. It may seem hard now, telling Victoire how much you love her and want to be with her, but once you're there with her and you see how she looks at you with _that_ expression, your worries... your nervousness... it will just melt away..."

Teddy nodded. "Thanks, Harry. I think... _No..._ I _know_ I can do this."

"Great. Now that we've established that you are indeed going to propose to my oldest daughter..." Bill leaned forward. "...what sort of engagement ring are you going to get her?"

* * *

The door to Teddy's flat swung open and Victoire stepped in.

"Teddy! Where are you?" she called out.

"I'm back and..." Victoire stopped mid-sentence as she wandered further into the room.

There were silver and purple banners decorating the walls of the living room, and Teddy was standing just inside the doorway of the dining room, holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Why, hello there, baby." He grinned at her. "These lovely flowers here are for you. Though I must say, they're not nearly as lovely as you..."

"Teddy?" Victoire raised an eyebrow as she accepted the bouquet. " _What did you do?_ Did you get into trouble? Did you do something that's _going_ to get you into trouble?"

"Oh... it's just January 13th. A random Friday... Can't a bloke do something nice for his wonderful girlfriend on a random Friday?" Teddy asked.

Victoire looked at him, her gaze calculating.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. Look. I cooked dinner and everything! I didn't burn anything!" Teddy gestured to the plates of food that sat on the centre of the little table, draped in fabric that matched the banners in the living room, as he led her into the kitchen.

"And they're not burgers either. Contrary to popular belief, I actually _can_ do things besides burgers, you see..." Teddy looked rather pleased with himself.

They sat to dinner and Victoire seemed content with everything.

"Who knew that you had such a romantic side?" She smiled at him. "It's nice to come here after work. Get away from the family and spend time with you..."

"Yeah... Work has been keeping us busy, but life is about making an impact, not making an income, so..." Teddy got nervous, his hair cycling through various colours without him realising it.

"Teddy... _are you okay?_ " Victoire raised an eyebrow.

"I will be once you answer this little question for me..." Teddy rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small, black box.

"Miss Victoire Collette Weasley, will you... _will you do me the honour of becoming the next Mrs Lupin?_ "

Victoire gasped.

"Of course! Of course, Teddy!" Victoire practically leapt out of her seat and pulled him in for a heated kiss after he'd slipped the ring on her finger.

When they broke apart, Teddy looked into those wonderful eyes and found himself thinking:

 _"That wasn't so hard, was it?"_

* * *

This is a story for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Comptition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum Year 1 Transfiguration class. Prompts used are below:

Pairing: Teddy/Victoire

Genre: Romance

Word: Baby

Mood: Content

Food: Burgers

Plant: Lily

Item: Banner

Quote: "Life is about making an impact, not making an income."- Kevin Kruse

Adjective: Calculating

Date: January 13


End file.
